A Sugary Tale
by LadyMiioh
Summary: A Parody of Cinderella Wreck-It Ralph style. VanillaButter pairing. Please read and Review!
1. The Letter

A/N: This is basically a Cinderella spoof using Wreck-It Ralph characters. It will be a VanillaButter pairing, or Vanellope x Rancis. I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph characters or the Cinderella story plot.

One upon a time in the kingdom of Sugar Rush, their lived a strange family. The mother's name was Taffyta Muttonfudge, a lady with tan skin,short, platinum blonde hair and wore a pink strawberry helmet, a completely hot pink outfit that consisted of a shirt, a racing jacket and pink and white leggings, matching her pink and white sneakers. She had three daughters, a green haired girl named Candlehead who had green pigtails and was dressed in a pink number with a light pink jacket and skirt along with her beanie that had a candle on top.

Her other daughters were decent in appearances too, Jubileena was a slender girl with red ponytails, darker skin, and a cherry-red hat that looked like a sparkly cherry. She had a racing jacket that matched Candlehead's and Taffyta's. She had a pleated skirt that had cherries trimming the edges. Her entire outfit looked like it was dipper in bright red paint and sprinkled with glitter.

But her third daughter was the most unique. Her ebony hair was tied up with licorice in a messy ponytail that had bits of candy sticking out on the majority of her head. She wore a mint green hoodie and matching leggings under her candy cup skirt. She was sweet but feisty, and mistreated by her mother and sisters.

"VANELLOPE! I NEED MY BREAKFAST!" A shrill voice cried out into the nearly empty house, ringing in the walls of the early morning air. With a groan, the girl slowly got out of her sponge cake bed and rubbed her eyes groggily. She mumbled under her breath before glitching out the door to the kitchen in bits of code.

"Alright! I'm coming Jubileena!" The ebony haired girl yelled back as the high-pitched voice stopped. She quickly prepared a plate of jellybeans and garnished it with a peppermint stick. But then the doorbell rang loudly through the house.

_ Who the heck would get up and come here this early? If it's another suitor for Jubileena I am going to be sick!_

She answered the door and used a monotone voice. "Muttonfudge residence, how can I-" Vanellope realized the only thing on the small deck was a letter with the royal seal on it. She picked it up and slipped it in her hoodie pocket.

_ Well, who knows what's in this. Just one peek won't hurt..._

A/N: Well, that's chapter one. Please R&R! I apologize for any mistakes in advance. Constructive criticism appreciated.


	2. Marriage?

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back for the second chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!~ I'd also love to meet some of you.**_

_**Credit to pokemon200016 for helping me with this story! Ideas also.**_

_**Enough Rambling! Onto le story!~**_

__The girl's brown eyes sparkled when she carefully tore the crown seal and smelt the scent of Reese's Pieces hit her nose. She let out a contented sigh before blushing slightly to herself. She had developed a certain fondness over one of the Princes of Sugar Rush. His name was Rancis Fluggerbutter. She would never admit it though, her pride wouldn't allow it. She started unfolding the parchment paper when-

"VANELLOPE GET YOUR MOLASSES OVER HERE AND FINISH YOUR WORK!"

Our heroine groaned and started to protest but was met with harsh words from Taffyta. "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'LL EVER AMOUNT TO MUCH MORE THAN A MAID SO COME HERE NOW!" Vanellope was very ticked, but decided it would be best not being stuck picking weeds out of the sugary garden that laid outside her house. After stuffing the envelope and it's contents inside her hoodie pocket, she glitched down the halls quickly and arrived at the sight of her two stuck-up sisters and her 'Evil witch of the west' mother talking over tea and doughnuts.

Taffyta quickly rambled on about her list of chores for the night while Vanellope yawned in boredom. It was perfect until Jubileena noticed, and after a lot of fussing, snatched the envelope out of her front pocket. " OH MY GOSH! IT'S FROM THE PRINCE!" Jubileena squealed to Candlehead, nearly destroying poor Vanellope's ears. Taffyta quickly shot up and opened the sweet letter. She quickly read off the words printed in cursive.

_Dear whomever is reading this, the Royal Family will be hosting the first Candy Apple Ball, celebrating the three prince's search for brides. All eligible girls are need to attend, as it is mandatory. Keeping a girl at home will be considered treason against your kingdom and will result in banishment to the Fundgeon._

After that, the letter read off the date and time, which was tonight. Taffyta frowned silently to herself before watching her three girls giggle and jump for joy, as they were eligible. The mother knew she had to get Vanellope out of the picture if this was to work. Little to anyone's knowledge, Vanellope was actually already a princess that Taffyta kidnapped from the royal family of another land, farther into the depths of Sugar Rush than anyone had dared to travel.

The reason Taffyta kidnapped Vanellope, was because of jealousy. The raven-haired girl was just so much better than her own daughters. After seeing the true colors of the Princess, she stole her away and brought her to her new home.

Meanwhile, Vanellope stopped and gasped. "Oh no... Chores!" She glitched around the house, polishing every floor board, dusting every candy in sight, watching the clock slowly tick away the minutes until she may finally meet the Prince.

_**Rancis' P.O.V**_

_Oh god, Oh god, Oh God! Marriage?! I'm still young! What if this chick's strict? Or hates racing! Or what if-_

His thoughts were interrupted, as was his constant pacing of the floor. His darker skinned brother with deep hazel eyes and green wavy hair shook his shoulders while his other brother stood back and laughed at his nervousness.

"Dude, Chill! You're so worried, you've been too preoccupied to even race with us! It's just a dance, so what you get married? If she doesn't like you, tough for her." The boy with the dark brown hair that contrasted with his milky skin and the pumpkin cap nodded in agreement.

Rancis sighed and gave in, he had to admit, he was acting very strange compared to his usual. "Fine Swizzle. But I'll bet that I'll get a prettier girl than Gloyd!" He smirked, knowing a competition would get them to stop worrying about him.

Gloyd pouted for a second and grinned as Swizzle stepped in with a cocky attitude. "Well it is obvious that this racer will get the best looking girl!" He ran his fingers through his hair with a silly face as the three cracked up into laughter, before imitating some so-called sexy poses.

Maybe this whole marriage thing wouldn't be bad, after all, he had his brothers to back him up. Boy, if only he knew what the ball later tonight would bring.

_**A/N: How did I do? R&R! Plus, I'd like to know if you have any cute or funny scenes I could put in. I love input~ Lady Miioh out!**_


	3. Dresses and Deals and Fairies, Oh My!

_**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with chapter three. Thanks for all the reviews! You all deserve a cookie. Credit to a buddy of mine for ideas: Pokemon200016. Fave/Follow him?~ I'll get Vanellope to hug you! Onto the next chappie! **_

__Our favorite racer glitched around the small house, jumping and darting between chores. Polishing the dark chocolate floors, re-sprinkling the cupcake furniture, and helping Jubileena and Candlehead get ready for the ball. There was no doubt Vanellope was at the end of her patience. "Vanellope! Where's my cherry ponytails? The ones made of that nice licorice!" Jubileena's voice rang, increasing the pressure on the ebony haired girl's ears.

"On the graham dresser! Next to the make-up you guys wear!" Vanellope yells back, finishing the last of her housework chores. She glanced proudly at the living room, it seemed to almost wink back at her. She was content for the moment when both of her sister's shouted. "VANELLOPE! THE DRESSES ARE STRANGE!" Vanellope groaned and walked upstairs, all this wear-and-tear making her exhausted.

The two girls looked great, aside from the fact they had on each others dresses. Jubileena's dress was a softer red than she would normally wear, and it contrasted her hair perfectly. It had thick straps and a band just below her chest. The band was scrunched up sating decorate with cherry shaped candy jewels. While she must've been too distracted to find the ponytails, her hair fell in silky waves to her mid-back. Candlehead looked just as good. Her dress was strapless and the same shade of green as her hair, which now was in a high bun tied with a cupcake embalmed elastic. I reached her knees and then bunched up into flower designs at the ends. The dress was complete with a pink band exactly like Jubileena's with a cupcake embroidered on the right hip.

As Vanellope helped the two girls get into the right outfits and touch up some loose ends, Taffyta was in her room, murmuring lowly to another racer, then handing them a bag of gold coins she had been saving secretly, as the shadow ran unseen to the village.

**Rancis's P.O.V.**

The blonde boy was surrounded by different candies that took measurements for a suit, sash, and the rest of the prince outfit he was to wear that night. He looked to his two brothers who were also being bombarded by sugary people. After all the fitting was done, the three princes met at an "emergency meeting" called by Gloyd.

The pale boy took on a serious tone to his voice. "Alright, the plan is, if any of us get forced to marry a girl we do not like, we all run away the night of the wedding. I know, it's crazy, but I've made plans to hide in one of the apartments in Fix it Felix Jr with a friend of mine. Agreed?"

Rancis and Swizzle were shocked that Gloyd was this serious about marriage, but agreed that it was a decent get away plan.

Rancis gazed at the setting sun on the pink lands of Sugar Rush, the sugar sparkling off the trees and the reflection of the sun on the soda pop lake. He really hoped this worked out.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Back at the Muttonfudge residence, Taffyta and the girls looked elegant as Vanellope looked... not so elegant. Her outfit was dirty and her spirit was broken down, she didn't even have a dress. Vanellope flopped onto the cupcake chair angrily as her family left in a large car to the Palace. "Oh whatever! It's just a stupid ball! Who cares?!..." She sighed and frowned, knowing she did care after all. "Well... I guess I'll go to bed..." Before she could get the motivation to get up, a bright, pink light formed two familiar figures.

"Hello little girl, we're here to help!" The two voices said at the same time, making Vanellope chuckle.

"Wait... I know you!" She gasped in shock, her eyes wide as the light faded revealing...

_**A/N: You guys hate me now for leaving you hanging. XD Please R&R! I'll see you next chapter, and it's where the real action starts. Lady Miioh out!~**_


	4. Flowering Romances!

_**A/N: Lady Miioh is back with a new chapter! Things may get confusing, so please bear with me and ask questions via PM or Reviews. Onto the story!~**_

__Vanellope's eyes widened... before she burst out laughing. Out before her stood a tall, muscular figure with a bit of a belly, and a short, skinny man with him. "Stink brain? Felix? Why are you here? Wait... the real question: What in candy's name is with the fancy get-up?" Her hazel eyes were shut tight as she could barely start laughing at the ridiculous sight.

Ralph's normal outfit was replaced with a light pink tutu fitted around his waist, with matching tights and a tiara on top of his spiked up hair. Felix was in a matching outfit but in a lilac purple. The taller man frowned and muttered something about being out of more manly colored tutus. Felix decided to make up for his partner's lack of enthusiasm by talking with a verve in his voice and a flare to his hand gestures.

"Hello Vanellope, we're here to make your wishes come true- Oh my land! What in blazes happened to you?" He said, blushing slightly at his impoliteness. Vanellope rolled her eyes while Felix quickly took out his golden hammer with pride. "Here we are! But we should save the best for last. Brother? Time to provide assistance for transportation!" Ralph was suddenly alert as he nodded and used his massive hand to place the small girl on his shoulders.

Vanellope immediately started flailing her limbs and yelling. "What are ya doing?!Lemme down!" She fussed as Felix calmed her while walking beside Ralph. "Relax, we're going to find a stylish way to get you to the ball!" She grinned and stopped before glitching onto the stronger man's shoulder.

After a short amount of time our heroes arrived at the Kart Bakery and they walked inside with anticipation. Vanellope immediately ran and picked one of the better kart designs.

{ A Time Skip to after they make Vanellope's kart, It's basically the same scene as the movie.*}

Vanellope swooned over the kart, even though it wasn't the best looking one in the pack. She turned and hugged Ralph before turning to Felix while biting her lip. "I still don't have a dress..." Felix took out his hammer and lightly tapped her nose. "Ow! What was that for- WOOOOOOAH!" Magic pink sparkles flew into the air, covering the girl with a bright light. She gently dropped down, her hair up in a neat bun decorated with pink candies and a red licorice tiara. Her gown was a mix of different types of pinks that formed her princess dress.

The ebony girl gasped, she had never seen herself look this... stunning. Forgetting all her manners, she raced off in her new kart on the road that lead to the palace. Felix and Ralph shared a laugh before heading down the opposite road to Game Central Station. "So Felix, wanna head down to tappers?" Felix shrugged before nodding and hopping onto the train that lead outside of Sugar Rush.

_**Rancis' P.O.V.**_

_ Everyone looks stunning, sure these girls are pretty, but not my type, might have to go to plan B, off to Fix it Felix Jr!_

Rancis thought to himself while swaying in the massive ballroom that his family owned. Right now he was dancing with Jubileena and she had hearts in her eyes while stepping on his feet every two minutes. She was a bad dancer. They waltzed across the floor while he looked to his right. Swizzle was happily dancing with Crumbelina, one of the nice girls he knew from the village.

Two his left was Gloyd, dancing with Snowanna, another decent girl from the village. They all looked like they were having a swell time. Taffyta smirked silently to herself, realizing Vanellope was never going to show up. Maybe she didn't need that racer to get rid of her...

Suddenly, Vanellope's kart ripped a clear path to Rancis and Jubileena, the brakes weren't working. The sugary car spiraled out of control, flinging the small girl out of it and causing mass chaos. Who was this girl? How dare she crash this party! Jubileena screeched loudly, running away and knocking Candlehead and herself into the giant cake, ruining both of their outfits.

Vanellope cringed, ready for impact, when graceful arms caught her and the smell of Reese hit her nose. That familiar smell...

She opened her eyes to find Rancis' eyes staring into her hazel pools and her own tiny body pulled close to his. The blush on both of their cheeks were immediate, not noticing the mass of guests flooding through the front door until barely any people were left. Can and Jubileena were gone as well as all the guests other than Taffyta, Gloyd, Crumbelina, Rancis, Vanellope, Swizzle, and Snowanna.

Rancis tried to be smooth while quickly putting her down and dancing slowly. "So, may I ask who you are, young maiden who fell from a wild kart?" He asked using a fake prince-like accent. She couldn't stop the giggle that erupted, she had heard his normal voice before when they first met.

"Well, I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz, daughter of Taffyta. Pleasure to meet you Prince Rancis." She replied before he laughed nervously. " You can just call me Rancis.. Hey, wanna take a walk to the pond? It's just outside.. I understand if you don't want to-" He got cut off by Vanellope replying over-excitedly. "Of course! I mean... sure."

The couple walked slowly through the outside garden. It was perfect, the moon was sparkling off the soda water in the pond, sugary flowers were covering the ground and the gum drop stars were shining brightly. They sat on the bench, chatting about racing, karts, and their lives as a Prince and a commoner, getting to know each other quite deeply. Rancis made his move and gently took her hand before staring into her hazel eyes.

"You know... you're a really nice girl... and a pretty one too." He smiled brightly as she gained a new tint to her cheeks. She gently held his hand, nervous on what would happen, and she complimented him back. "Well you're not stuck up like I thought you were." They both shared a small laugh before their feelings took over.

She felt him lean forward, and she stayed completely still, her eyes drooping until they were closed. His eyes were closed and his heart was racing faster than he'd ever gone on his cart. Their lips were just an inch before the two collided, their lips gently meshing into each others.

Fireworks exploded in Vanellope's head, her body melting into the kiss. Rancis was seeing bright fireworks too, before he cupped her face and brought her closer. This moment lasted for only a second when a female figure opened the back door, causing the two lovers to break apart. The soft voice asked in a surprised tone. "Rancis...?"

_**A/N: And here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the support. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry. It keeps you guys on the edge...Kinda. R&R! Lady Miioh Out!**_


	5. Let's have a Ball!

_**A/N: Sorry for the delays on this chapter! **_

__The two lovers broke apart, startled. The girl came fully into view, it was Crumbelina. She ignored the fact that they were kissing and spoke. "Most of the guests are leaving, including me and Swizzle Malarkey for a drive... Are you alright?" Rancis got up quickly, accidentally knocking Vanellope down and rushed to Crumbelina.

"Oh no, there must be lots of girls waiting to dance! I gotta go!" He dashed back into the ballroom followed by the Cookie Racer, leaving our heroine all alone. Vanellope sighed, realizing it was probably an act of chivalry that got her a kiss. She got up and finally noticed the time, late night. Her eyes widened and she ran into the ball.

_I have to be up early or Taffyta will have a fit! I have to go now-_

Before she could even think about heading to the door, she ran and smacked straight into Prince Gloyd, causing her to fall start onto her butt and flicker with her glitch. He Smoothed his outfit and got up, about to apologize when our heroine shoots up and accidentally knocks the pumpkin capped kid back to the floor when exiting to the ballroom.

Rancis soon noticed Vanellope leaving, and kindly excused himself from dancing with a commoner, he raced after her. "Hey! Wait!" She ignored his calls, knowing he probably wanted to only say goodbye like a prince should. As she ran to the entrance, Oreo guards luckily ignored her. She raced down the steps, racing to her kart. Rancis watched as her kart sped off into the night, leaving him with a slight feeling of heartbreak and being rejected.

His eyes flickered to something that must have fallen off of her kart when bolting away, it was half of the plaque that claimed that the kart was made by her and Ralph. Rancis picked it up, reading it to himself before looking in the direction she went.

"Don't worry my sweet candy queen, I'll find you."

…

The candy girl finally made it home to find the lights out, the door locked, and the household asleep. She sighed and noticed something she left unnoticed until now. A licorice vine grew straight up to her window, what luck. She huffed, annoyed by the puffy gown while climbing, and flung herself into the window, landing on her back. "Oww.. that will hurt in the morning..." She got up sorely before tossing the dress into a secret box that kept her belongings safe from her sisters and step-mother.

She changed using the last of her energy, not noticing how tired she was, and managed to flop onto her bed before letting her eyes droop and shut. The sleep slowly enveloped her, waiting until morning where a lovely, shocking, and bitter-sweet surprise awaited her and her family.

_**A:N/ I know, it was very short. Thanks for continued support. Love you all, Lady Miioh out!**_


	6. Rancis' Thoughts and a Secret Revealed!

_**A/N: Hey Guys! Lady Miioh back with another chapter of a Sugary Tale! Please enjoy, R&R!~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rancis' POV.**_

__The only thoughts running through my head all night were about that girl. I couldn't even concentrate in my room when talking with my brothers about how the dances went. Gloyd was surprisingly open, usually being shy around girls. That was easily rewarded with a playful slap on the back and a warm smile from me and the Swizz.

"She was AMAZING! She loved pranks, and racing, and was sweet too!" Gloyd laughed nervously, having never called a girl sweet before. Swizzle grinned slyly at his pale brother, leaning close to his face to tease him.

"Does little Gloydie have the hots for a girl?" Swizzle mocked the pumpkin boy, the milky skin darkening into an intense blush. Gloyd pushed Swizzle off of him and scowled, too flustered to even return a sly remark about him and his date. Oh brother, Swizz it at it again. My thoughts ran through my head flatly, before I easily decided to have some fun toying around as well.

__I leaned forward and pinched on his cheeks, where the blush was darkest. It drew a small whine of pain from Gloyd. "Gloydie and Snowanna, Sitting' in a tree." I left off the end of lyrics, waiting for my brother to join in the chorus. Just as I expected, Malarkey joined in soon after.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love..." Me and Swizzle finished the song while pinching his cheeks continuously, making him squirm and yelp. "Awe, is Gloydie ready for another verse?" Very red and embarrassed, Gloyd finally made his come-back. This just got real.

"She's better looking than Crumbelina Di Carmello!" He bellowed at Swizzle, obviously peed off at us for obvious reasons. The green haired boy jumped back, startled by his brother's outburst. "Relax! It was only teasing! You know we like to do that since you're the youngest!"

Gloyd sighed heavily, the blush finally disappearing. He apologetically bro-hugged Swizz and bit his lip. "I just.. never liked a girl as ,much as I like Snow.." Mine and Swizzle's mouths dropped. We both were thinking the exact same thing.

_**They have cute nicknames?! Lucky son of a taffy wad.**_

__I smirked, returning to my old self. "How cute that Gloyd has a girlfriend. What about Swizz my man? You were getting pretty friendly with miss Brunette at the dance. She said something about a drive too. Details!" I decided to show interest by laying stomach-down on my bed facing the other two boys with my legs like a girl, up in the air and crossed at the ankle. Swizzle rolled his eyes with mock distaste as Gloyd easily mimicked my girly position.

Swizzle huffed and crossed his arms. "You two are horrible at being girls you know. Plus, yes, Crumbelina is nice... I guess.." Both Gloyd and I knew perfectly well that he was lying through his teeth. I would've easily called bull, but Swizzle gave up from the knowing looks me and Ol' Gloyd were giving him. He sighed, surrendering what happened last night to us. "Fine! We got to know each other a bit, so I took her for a drive.. next thing I knew..." He cut off abruptly, realizing he had said too much. Boy, was he in trouble now. My brother and I pounced on him before he could run away. Gloyd, still having the look of revenge on his face, forced Swizzle to continue. "We kissed!" Me and Gloyd acted angry, realizing that our little promise had been broken that we would all have our first kisses on the same day, causing Swizzle to immediately object.

"Hey! That promise was when we were tiny! Plus, it's super girly and lame. Can't we just forget?" He laughed nervously, searching Gloyd for an answer. Gloyd smirked with a devilish look I had never seen before on his face.

"You owe us both one favor. Anyways, I have a date with Snowanna.. BYE!" He darted out of the room and to the main hall before I could even blink. Swizzle rolls his eyes and gives me a sly grin. I nodded, easily knowing he was going to go spy on Gloyd and Snowanna, probably to pull a prank. He chased after my other brother, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I pondered over everything that was going through my head this second. How much of a kid my brother's are, racing, and typically, Van. I know, that can't be her real name. Sadly, all I really have to go with is part of her kart and a huge book of kingdom records. Prince Rancis Fluggerbutter does NOT do big books. Whenever I think about her, it's like the love stories that people read all come true. My knees go weak, my head feels warm and fuzzy, gag. It'll be the death of me. I gotta find her.

That's when I knew what to do.

_**Vanellope's POV**_

__Let's just say my morning was NOT fuzzy peaches and cream. Taffyta was easily mad at me for staying out late, resulting in double the cores! It's criminal! I sighed and kept nodding boredly through her motherly speech or guidance and utter ramblings about manners. I did my daily chore of making a HUGE breakfast that never had any leftovers, I wonder how they stay so skinny, and sweeping the kitchen. While I was polishing all the pink candy furniture, I heard the doorbell ring. While I was reaching for the knob, the three witches came down and pushed past me in order to answer the door.

"Hello, welcome to the Muttonfudge Residence. May I help you three?" Taffyta chimed, getting on my nerves more than usual. I looked to the other side of Candlehead and saw what looked like three men. One was a small sour jawbreaker, green and not smiling. Yuck. He was followed by two donuts, who wore name tags that read "Wynchel" and "Duncan". Typical.

The small green candy then red off the royal scroll he pulled out of nowhere. Creepy. _Dear families of Sugar Rush, the royal family has been searching for Prince Rancis' new bride. She was last scene running to a shabby looking kart in a pink puffy dress. If you have any information on who "Van" is please contact the royal family immediately or face dire consequences. _He looked up with a monotone expression and Taffyta bit her lip. She looked troubled. Before I could open my mouth my mother had offered up Jubileena. "This is my daughter Vannessa, she was the one at the ball." I shouted filled with anger and slight sadness.

"Hey! I'm Vanellope Von Schweets and I danced with Rancis!" Her family glared, while Taffyta looked at me terrified. The three candy males got on their knees immiediatley. What in the name of candy?

_**Normal POV**_

Sour Bill gasped and apologized while babbling too fast for poor Vannellope to comprehend. "Slow down ya nit-wit! I can't understand ya!" The green jawbreaker took a deep breath before slowing telling the tale of a baby princess who was stolen away from her home and possibly taken to the kingdom of Sugar Rush. Wynchel and Duncan quickly arrested Taffyta, grabbing both of her arms in a firm grip.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" She struggled but was eventually trapped in a cupcake to spoil her attempts at evading capture. This sight caused Vannellope to laugh and the girls to bawl, not knowing where they would go. Jubileena and Candlehead looked at Vanellope with Bambi eyes while she was processing the whole far-away land princess deal. The glitch frowned, before a light bulb went off in her head.

"Take them to executed!"

** ...**

_**A/N: Yikes. Sorry for the lateness! :C Please try and be patient. Reviews are welcomed! Lady Miioh out!~**_


	7. Vanellope's Thoughts and Drama Arises!

_**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter will be REALLY SHORT. :C I'm sorry, but I have to lay some groundwork for the final chapter. This may end up being dramatic... For the boys.**_

Upon hearing this news, Candlehead and Jubileena burst into tears, clinging to each other and shivering. That's when Vanellope burst into a fit of laughter, tears threatening to spill out from the corners of her eyes. The two girls looked up confused, Why the heck is she laughing at us? That's when she gave the whimpering girls a big smirk and proudly helped them up. "Stop blubbering! I was kiddin'! Take a joke! You guys can live in the castle if ya want." Candlehead and Jubileena eagerly nodded before hugging their "Sister" tightly. After a long, and rather boring apology, Vanellope forgave them both.

"No matter what, you two dweebs will always be my sisters. You two weren't as bad as Taffyta." Vanellope growled slightly when the name of her kidnapper came up, finally able to speak her mind. The two sisters grinned and nodded eagerly, realizing they would now live in the castle and meet- Oh my glob! - the Princes!

The two doughnuts wheeled Taffyta's cupcake into the back of the large chariot that was parked in front of the Muttonfudge residence. The three girls watched in awe as Sour Bill walked out to the side and opened one of the grand, decorated pink doors. "The Royal Family wishes to see you at once your highness-" Poor Bill was cut off by two squealing girls running into the carriage, pushing and shoving each other to get a window seat. Candlehead pulled on the cherry girl's hair, receiving and high-pitched yelp and followed with Jubileena pinching Candlehead's arm. Over the ruckus, Vanellope helped Sour Bill up from the dust on the ground he was mushed into.

Sour Bill muttered a small thank you and climbed onto the front where Wynchel was sitting, holding onto the reigns of small candy unicorns that pulled the carriage. After Duncan closed the door after Vanellope, he got onto the back and signalled them to start their slow but steady journey to see the Royal Family. Jubileena and Candlehead were too busy looking at the interior of the carriage to notice the troubled look on their sister's face...

_**Vanellope's POV**_

_Oh my candy this is really happening! It's finally happening! My fairy tale! Oh no Vanny, stay focused, do NOT vurp. It's unladylike and just plain gross... What happens when I see Rancis again?! I'M SO NERVOUS! _

I twitched nervous, carefully trailing my tongue along my teeth to check for leftover candy, making sure I looked decent for Rancis... _Stupid boys, messing with girl's hearts..._ I smoothed out my ponytail with my hands while also de-wrinkling my skirt. That was just terrible. I could barely think, and I was sure my cheeks were red with honey glows. I watched the scenery go bye as the tall pink castle came into view. My new home. Great. I decided to just listen to the game's theme song play while I sat back into the push cushions.

_Maybe this would go better than expected. _

_**Rancis' POV**_

_Oh my taffy what am I supposed to do?! They've found her according to the Oreo guards, and the guys aren't even here to greet her! In case you're wondering, Gloyd has been ditching me and Swizz to hang out with Snowanna. Traitor. Swizzle and I have just been hanging out and talking about guy stuff, racing, wrestling the usual. Swizzle was probably showing off on the track for the girls, especially Crumbelina, and Gloyd was at Snowanna's house. Great. Oh, and I'm in the bathroom fixing my hair. Hey, it takes a LOT to get this blonde swirl of perfection to stay put through a day like this._

My thoughts were angrily running through my mind as Swizz and Gloyd came into our shared room laughing. "Aw man, did you see the girls' faces? PRICELESS!" Swizzle howled, as I heard the familiar sound that has to be Gloyd jumping onto his bed.

"Yeah! When those cream pies hit them! One totally exploded into Minty Zaki's hair! She screamed! We almost didn't make it out fast enough!" Gloyd snickered as I rushed into the room. They both looked at me before grinning. Gloyd hopped off his bed and came over to punch my shoulder like we always do. "You totally missed it! We pranked some of the girls!" He and Swizzle easily high-fived with matching smirks.

"We have good news! They found my date from the ball!" They both looked shocked, but smiled in support.

"Hey! Now we all have girlfriends!" Swizzle blurted out, before I dropped my jaw. Gloyd groaned and face palmed, annoyed with Swizz. "Riiiight.. Secret.. Dang..." He laughed nervously as I glared at the two.

"YOU TWO HAVE BEEN KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME?! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BRO!" I fumed, so angry at them I could tear out my amazing hair... Okay. Not THAT angry. I stormed out of the room with my brothers hot on my tail. They were babbling apologies, some kind of stupid stuff. I didn't care. I ran to my throne, being the oldest, and jumped into the brown cushions. I quickly whispered an order to the Oreo chief and threw the curtains down over my throne.

"HALT! Prince Rancis Fluggerbutter wishes not to be disturbed. Please give him some room." I swear, I LOVE these guys. Swizzle started his usual rebel act of yelling at the guard, as I heard Gloyd leave. It was obvious by the light tapping of his foot as he left. Classic Gloyd.

"I'm a prince as well! Rancis, you're being dramatic!" Swizzle called, before I knew that the guards had escorted him to leave. I was finally alone.

_**A/N: OH NO! Drama with Swizz, Gloyd, and Rancy! There will be two more chapters... BUT! I will hopefully put out a new series! :3 Lady Miioh, Out!**_


	8. A Bond Well Formed

_**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I had school issues. :I School can seriously get in the way sometimes. BUT IT'S FINALLY HOLIDAYS! I will update more often! Hooray! Enjoy the chappie!**_

_** Vanellope's POV**_

__We finally arrived at the candy castle. It ha a lot of pink, which wasn't exactly my favourite colour, but it looked very sweet. The carriage stopped in front of the large staircase leading to what I could only guess was the foyer. Quickly, we were rudely shoved out of the carriage and the donuts whisked my former family away, including Taffyta inside her cupcake prison. "Hey! Show some respect will ya?!" I yelled harshly at them. I sighed before trudging up the steps and pushing pen the doors with ll my strength. Before I knew it, Oreo guards had dragged me in front of the throne in the main room.

__"Sire, we've found a girl sneaking about! What should we do with her." I grunted slightly, annoyed at how I couldn't free my arms from their grasp. A sweet and smooth voice flowed out from the velvet covered throne. It made me weak in the knees a bit. Whoa_ there Vanellope, take it easy. You're not in love with the guy!... Or am I? _I shivered, easy shaking myself out of those thoughts.

"I'll take care of punishing her. Leave at once, I'm in no mood for chit-chat." _Ominous much? _Without a second thought the guards left me in front of the throne. The curtains moved back, and I was hypnotized by the figure sitting on it. The chocolate brown racing jacket streaked with lines of orange, the ridged cap that looked like one of my favourite treats, an the blonde swirl of hair, looking perfect and neat. "Wait... Are you the girl in the pink dress...? The one with the messy kart and the amazing smile?"I watched him nervously as both our cheeks flared up at the compliment.

"Actually, yeah it is. You're the really sweet prince I danced with." I chuckled slightly, remembering the clumsy dance where we could only step on each others feet until we got into a rhythm. He grinned and jumped off the small, brown cushion of the chair and got on one knee in front of me.

_Is he... proposing?!_

_**Rancis' POV**_

_Is it just me, or is she blushing as red as a sweet seeker...? Oh well. I'm just happy to see her again! _I took her delicate hand and placed a polite kiss on the top of it. I felt her let out deep breath while I stood up. Time to put on the charm. "Not as sweet as you my wonderful Sugar Queen." I grinned as her cheek flushed and she smiled shyly. I gently pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as I looked into her hazel eyes. My heartbeat was out of control. Could she hear it? I felt her gently lean forward.

"Well," Her sweet voice called to me, "I'm definitely not as sweet as you Rancis." I smiled at her, easily feeling the butterflies in my lower abdomen. We both leaned in, our first kiss as ourselves. Sadly, I didn't realize when I had to shut my eyes. We both shut our eyes and leaned in quickly. CLUNK! Our noses collided and we both fell back onto our rears. I groaned and rubbed my aching nose as I heard a soft sound. _Was she.. crying? _She had her face in her hands and her body was jerking slightly.

"Vannellope! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" She was silent for a moment before she wiped her eyes and looked at me... smiling? She had her hand over her mouth while giggling cutely. We both started to chuckle and before we knew it, we were laughing and splitting our sides together.

When the laughter finally died down she looked at me and smiled. "Wanna try again?" I nodded eagerly, ready to give it another shot. We got close to each other, slowly scooting our butts across the floor before we leaned in softer this time. Our lips collided, it tasted like sweet vanilla and peppermint swirl ice cream. Her lips were soft and warm, just for little lo' me. I was on cloud nine for sure. Or maybe she was an angel. It was hard to tell my friend.

As we slowly broke apart, she was smiling like a giddy school girl. "So... Does this mean we're official or something..?" I nodded eagerly an reached out for her hand. Her fingers intertwined with mine, and for that one moment, everything was perfect.

...

_**Normal POV**_

__Suddenly, a sound of unanimous people swooning at us came from behind a decorated pink pillar. "Whose there?!" Suddenly, Swizzle and Gloyd popped out from behind snickering. "What do you two taffy wads want?" Rancis growled, obviously still upset.. He had trusted his brothers, they NEVER kept secrets. Gloyd sighed and stepped forward, not noticing Vanellope.

"Look, Rancis, you're over reacting! You knew we had some secrets. Besides, me and Snow only became official today.." He blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Swizzle nodded in agreement before noticing Vanellope.

"Hey look! It's Rancis' girlfriend! What's your name?" Swizzle grinned and held out his hand. She smiled slightly and gently put her hand in his for a handshake when Swizzle kissed the top of it lightly to tease Rancis. Not such a good move. Rancis growled and shoved Swizzle away.

"She's MINE. You have Crumbelina! Back off!" Rancis snarled before realizing he had forgotten a very important detail. Her name. Vanellope was blushing slightly, not used to all the male attention she was getting.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz." She replied smiling. These three boys seemed normal enough for her taste. Not rude or stuck-up like other rulers she heard about. Swizzle and Gloyd shared a chuckle. Rancis pouted with his arms crossed, he hated people laughing at his childish side that somehow managed to work it's way into his conversations.

"That's what Van stands for!" Gloyd exclaimed, getting confused looks from the other tree racers. He sighed, fed up with having to explain everything. "I saw the piece of the plate on her kart alright?" Vanellope gasped, realizing that the work of art she and Ralph made was wrecked. Kinda ironic in a way.

Rancis sighed and quickly made a hand gesture to signal a bro conference between the three princes. Swizzle and Gloyd nodded before wrapping their arms around each other like football huddles. "She's really hot." Swizzle smirked, teasing him. His love was reserved for his sweet little Crumbelina. Rancis scowled, still sour from the lies that his brothers fed to him.

"So, am I supposed to forgive you two knuckle-heads?" He asked flatly. Gloyd sighed and looked up to Rancis with a puppy dog look only he could pull off. Rancis was about to give in, not only because of the begging, but because Swizzle looked hilarious trying to imitate Gloyd's face. "Fine! I forgive you. Now, can me and Vanellope have some time alone?" The boys nodded and split up. Gloyd headed straight for the door to find Snowanna, walking past a befuddled Vanellope.

Swizzle was walking up the large and swirly staircase to their combined room, mumbling about how he was going to practice doing something in the bathroom. Vanellope looked at him and cracked a small grin. "So.. you wanna race?" Rancis blinked twice, realizing that a GIRL just admitted she liked to race. Sugar Rush Girls usually don't admit that in front of the guys, they would rather appear girly.

"Alright, but I won't take it easy on you!" They both smirked and ran out the front door and onto the track.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

_A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Should it be the end of the story... or... do you guys wanna hear about the wedding?! Review please! Gloyd, help me out here!_

_Gloyd: On it! -Gives all readers a puppy dog begging face- Awww! Lady Miioh out!~_


	9. Forever and Always

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sorry, it's been hard to figure how I'm going to end this story. I decided to not put the wedding, as it seemed a bit cliche. IT'S STILL CUTE THOUGH I PROMISE! Onto the LAST CHAPTER! :C**_

_** 5 months later...**_

_**Rancis' POV**_

_ Wow. These last few months have gone by fast! I mean, me and Vanny have been going out steadily without a hitch! Not once did she laugh at my collection of hair care products! Anyways, it's been really fun. A couple races with my sweet girl, lots of days just playing around wherever we could in the kingdom, and lots and lots of candy. _

_ My brothers? Doing just fine. Snowanna and Gloyd are always together, with Swizzle always showing off for Crumbelina. Classic them. But they've been dating alongside us. Uh-oh, I see Swizzle running up to me..._

"Hey Flugger-head! We've got an idea!" The Swizz yelled at me, looking excited as ever. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"We..?-AGH!" I shrieked like a girl, the two fingers jabbing my sides like tasers _**had **_to be Gloyd's handiwork. The duo burst out in laughter as I stuck out my lip in a pout. They could be so annoying sometimes! I swear I must've matured far past these muffin-butts.

"Ha ha, very funny. Original too. What's this amazing idea you two taffy-wads have?" I said with a little coldness in my voice. My sides hurt _a lot. _They finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Calm down Rancis, don't act THAT excited," Swizzle exclaimed with his signature daredevil sarcasm in check, "we've rigged up a triple date with you and Vanellope, Me and Crumbelina, and Gloydie and Snowanna." Gloyd pouted, he really didn't like that we teased him because he was much girlier and sensitive than me and Swizzle combined.

I grinned, it was just another reason to get all nice and ready for my girl. Hey, boys can take the time to look good for their loves! Anyways, I gave them my nod of approval. "I highly suggest a picnic date at the beach near Soda Pop Falls." I quipped, noticing their eager nods of agreement.

"Snow loves the falls! It'll be so fun!" Gloyd yelled, his echoes bouncing off our bedroom walls. I looked over at Swizzle who was smirking like a madman, _That can't be good.. _

"Plus... We get to see the girls in their swimsuits." Swizzle said while wiggling his eyebrow like a pervert. My eyes widened as I thought to myself how pretty my Vanny-boo would look in a cute little swimsuit. Some short little shorts and an adorable little top...

Suddenly I felt some wetness underneath my nose. I quickly covered it with my hand as Swizzle and Gloyd laughed at me. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and my eyes clench shut in embarrassment as Gloyd spoke. "Rancis... Did you just get a nosebleed from thinking about Vanellope in her swim-clothes?!" He asked, trying to hold in the giggles and snickers that leaked through his lips. I rolled my eyes and left to the bathroom, eager to clean myself up. I only had a couple hours before the date! I needed to get ready, while ignoring the two boys I called family laughing at my condition.

_ ..._

_ Five minutes until the date. Checklist ready; Clean up bloody nose? Check. Fix hair? Check. Make teeth sparkled? Check. Mints? Check. Swim trunks? Check. Emergency comb? Check. Sunscreen? Check. Everything I needed to impress Vanellope._

I grinned and walked down the marbled chocolate stairs to the middle of the huge corridor near the entrance. I found my two brothers already waiting. Swizzle was without his signature cap, and wearing a deep green set of swim trunks with matching blue and green flip-flops. He had on a pair of black shades and his towel to dry himself off. He tipped down the shades and smirked. "Rancis, are you bringing a tote bag? Aren't those for girls?"

My eyes flickered to the giggling pale figure known as Gloyd, sending him a glare. Gloyd was dressed in a pair of orange and yellow swim trunks paired with his matching set of sandals too. He also sported some silver dog tags that covered some areas of his very pale chest. Not that I was staring or anything. He had his towel wrapped in his arms and looked ready and eager to go.

"It's not a tote bag. It's a satchel." I scowled, them easily getting the hint to end the conversation. We all started to walk over the pathways, down to the Soda Pop Falls. You could hear the fizzing of bubbly soda over a lot of distance, and the soda radiated sparkles. I almost thought I was dreaming the first time I saw this place. I set up my towel on the sand made of sugar that formed the beach around the waterfall. Gloyd and Swizzle both copied me by putting their towels down before we heard a whistle. We all looked up and saw the three girls standing near the water.

The first thing I saw was Swizzle pulling down his shades to gawk at Crumbelina. Her tan skin contrasted with the dream and caramel brown that decorated her boy-shorts. A heart made of chocolate was etched in the side of her bikini top as she posed with her arms behind her head and her hip cocked to the side. This made Swizzle let out a playful whistle, turning her face bright red.

"Whoa..." Gloyd said astonished, eyeing Snowanna ion her one-piece swimsuit. It was a deep purple with orange tiger stripes, matching her colorful hair. She giggled loudly as Gloyd started speaking gibberish and stuttering at the sight of her. But my eyes were focused on Vanellope.

I gaped like a fish out of water, taking in the sight of her gorgeousness. My eyes trailed along her milky legs, up to the bottoms of the pretty two piece she wore. It was a light minty green and had ruffles along the shorts, embellished with a peppermint candy on the right side of them. He cute little navel, and up to her top. It was a bikini top but with small ruffles at the bottoms of each little cup to make it longer. It was also adorned with a peppermint candy insignia on the right side.

She laughed and ran up to me, tackling me to the sand. This made me smile up at her, and get that warm feeling inside of me again. It was going to be the best day ever.

_ ..._

"This was the best day ever Rancis. Thank you so much." She said, smiling at me through the moonlight. To make a long story short, the day ended with Gloyd and Snowanna finally saying those 'Three special words' or whatever to each other, and Swizzle getting his dream girl to finally give him a kiss. I have no idea why they waited so long to kiss each other.

"You're welcome Vanellope. Anytime for you." I said, infatuated by her eyes. We had played many rounds of truth or dare, told embarrassing stories, and swam around in the soda. I was tired out! Only so much handsomeness can be radiated per day. Anyways, we were watching the moon sparkle on the lake, but I was more into watching her. She laced her fingers through mine and held them tightly, leaning her head onto my shoulder.

My cheeks responded with pink as I kissed the top of her head lightly, feeling like I was on cloud nine. In fact, I was on cloud nine. Everyday was a dream when I had Vanny near me. Even when she was mad, even when we both barely spoke to each other, I still wanted to be around her 24/7. I loved her. I would give up everything for her. My throne, my life, even my hair! Well... maybe not my hair. I love her nonetheless.

I leaned down and kissed her gently, molding my lips to hers as she kissed back, gentle but loving. When she pulled back she looked at me with the most serious look I've ever seen on her delicate features. "Rancis, I love you. Forever and Always." That made me smile.

"I love you too Vanellope. Forever and Always."

I knew that no matter what, she'd be with me.

And I would always be with her.

.

.

.

_** The End.**_

_**A/N: AWW! It's the end of the story! Thank you all so much for the support. I will be writing more stories to come, and will be looking forward to seeing you guys later! Lady Miioh out!~**_


End file.
